Such consoles are for example known from EP 1,245,447. This document describes a sliding connecting device including a support on which the rails are fastened. The console body is rigidly fastened to the support.
Automobile builders have growing requirements regarding the holding of the console body on the support, and the vibrational behavior of this connection. Furthermore, their requirements are also growing for the rigidity of the sliding console and the impact resistance.
These requirements are particularly difficult to satisfy with the console of EP 1,245,447, since the latter, at the end of travel, has a significant cantilever relative to the stationary support.
One possibility to improve the behavior of the sliding console of EP 1,245,447 is to increase the thickness of the support. However, this leads to a significant increase in the mass of this support.